robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Iron-Awe
Prince of Awe Did they enter Prince of Awe as well? Helloher (talk) 14:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Prince of Awe was built by Ian Biblo, a member of Team Iron Awe. Rob Grimm, the captain of Iron Awe, was not part of that project. Don't know whether that counts as a machine by Team Iron Awe. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. Let's see what the others think. Helloher (talk) 18:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Stuart Barnwell wasn't captain of Team Cold Fusion/Team Kat when entering Katnip, so yes, it does count. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Predator Found a video of Predator in action. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Section on "Versions of Iron-Awe since Robot Wars" I've been thinking about the section on this page. I can't help but feel it is a bit too detailed, given that all the information is on the Iron-Awe page as well. I suggest shortening the section on this page to the bare essentials, and details such as pictures of the versions of Iron-Awe when they were bought by other teams (White Knight, Orrion etc) can go on the Iron-Awe page. Here is my draft of a shortened version for this page. Versions of Iron-Awe since Robot Wars 180px-Iron Awe 3.jpg|Iron-Awe 3 IA4.jpg|Iron-Awe 4 Iron-Awe_5.png|Iron-Awe 5 IronAwe_6.png|Iron-Awe 6 IronAwe_7.png|Iron-Awe 7 *'Iron-Awe 3 – Built in 2004, it featured rolled edges on the flipper. It was sold to Team Wind Power in 2007, who renamed it L''' and then '''White Knight. It was sold to Team Shock in 2016 and has since been renamed Earthquake. *'Iron-Awe 4' – In 2005, Iron-Awe 2.1 was deemed pretty worn out and was rebuilt into Iron-Awe 4. Iron-Awe 4 was smaller than Iron-Awe 2.1 but still armed with a flipper and an axe. It was sold to Team Orr and renamed Orrion in 2009. *'Iron-Awe 5' – Built in 2006 following the success of Iron-Awe 3. Iron-Awe 5 features a modular construction making it easy to repair. Iron-Awe 5 won the 2008 and 2010 UK Championships, as well as been given a spot in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009. *'Iron-Awe 6' – After the success of Iron-Awe 5 in 2007/8, the team built Iron-Awe 6. It features the same modular construction but has rolled edges, like the ones on Iron-Awe 3, for extra strength. In June 2013, Iron-Awe 6 was retired as its insides were used for the new Ripper. *'Iron-Awe 7' – Iron-Awe 7 made its debut in July 2013 at the Robot Wars Live Newport UK Championship. Iron-Awe 7 has a wide flipper like the new version of Ripper. I think this works better for this page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. Just change that bit about "deemed pretty worn out" because it doesn't read well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I will change it to "was retired". Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC)